Life is to Short
by Lakisha Adele Kane
Summary: this story was written for the 4th of july origanally, but i put up and authors note so read it please and review and tell me if i should make my 'oneshot' a full length story. it's your choice!
1. Chapter 1

HERE IS A CUTE LITTLE ONESHOT FOR YOU. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

(OH AND THIS IS A TOTAL TROYELLA STORY.)

It was the fourth of July and Troy and Gabriella were at a carnival to celebrate. They planned to stay and watch the fireworks after they rode some rides. It was a beautiful night, about seventy five degrees. There were a few clouds here and there. Other than that, the sky was a clear blue until the sun set.

Troy and Gabriella had been best friends for a long time. No, further than best friends, maybe you could call them boyfriend and girlfriend. They still remembered how they met. They'd never forget it. They were at a ski lodge; there was a teen party, a karaoke machine, and two mics on the stage. There wasn't anymore that needed to be said.

To Gabriella, Troy was her life. Every day that she went to school, he'd be there waiting for her at her locker. After school he'd be there to tell her good bye and sometimes take her to the park or out to eat or to the movies. He helped her get through life; he was always there when she needed him. Sometimes she could depend on him better then her own mother. He would listen when she told him her problems, and he would help her through the tough times.

To Troy, Gabriella was like a dream come true. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, every little detail of her was perfectly made out. There wasn't any flaw. She had a laugh like bells. Her smile reminded him that every thing was fine. If he'd have a problem with friends or school or possibly family she was there to support him and help him get through it. When he was playing in a basketball game he'd look out in the stands and see her, sitting on the first row of bleachers, watching him with a smile on her face. She was always there, no matter what.

So they decided to celebrate America's birthday together.

"Hey Troy, let's go get some cotton candy!" Gabriella said. She pulled out some money and walked over to the stand with Troy.

"One extra large cotton candy please!" Gabriella said. He handed her a bag full of blue and pink cotton candy. Gabriella gave him five dollars.

"Here's your change miss, enjoy that cotton candy. Happy Fourth of July!" He said handing her some coins. Gabriella stuffed them in her pocket and shared the cotton candy with Troy.

"Mmm…" Troy said as he shoved some in his mouth.

"This is the best," Gabriella said. "Isn't cotton candy the greatest? I mean, the way it dissolves in your mouth, it's so cool!"

They walked around and looked at all the stands. They played some games. Troy won Gabriella a large stuffed dog by shooting hoops, his specialty.

It was around nine thirty, and the fireworks would start soon.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel," Troy said grabbing her hand. Gabriella hesitated.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at the ground. "You know you can tell me anything Gabriella."

Gabriella looked up. "I'm afraid of heights." She said quietly and ashamed.

"Gabriella, haven't you ever ridden a Ferris Wheel?" Troy asked her. She shook her head.

"I've always been too afraid," She admitted. "I hate it when you're so up high and you look down. I mean, you can't help but to look down and then you see every one and they look so small."

"Gabriella, you don't have to be afraid because I'll be right there with you," Troy said softly. "You know you can trust me. I promise I'll always be there. There isn't anything to be afraid of."

Once Troy said those words Gabriella knew that she could trust him with her life. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was like her Guardian Angel. "Alright," Gabriella agreed after awhile. They headed towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Two please," Troy told the man who controlled the Ferris Wheel. He handed them two tokens which Troy took in his hand. His other hand was holding Gabriella's.

They walked up and stood in the very short line. Soon they were in one of the carts. Gabriella sat down right next to Troy.

"Here we go!" The man who controlled the Ferris wheel yelled. The wheel started to turn. It turned at a slow pace so that they could put more people on. The wheel stopped half way up for a minute or two. Then it started to turn again. Gabriella had closed her eyes once they were half way up, knowing that it would have been too high for her. She held onto Troy's hand, feeling the warmth it spread through her body. Suddenly a BOOM rang out.

"Gabriella look! The fireworks are starting!" Troy whispered to her.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked out into the sky. She tried to keep her eyes on the beautiful lights from the fireworks, but they slowly traveled down to the ground. They were on the exact top when they stopped, the cart rocking back and forth. As the fireworks lit up the sky Gabriella leaned her head against Troy's shoulder. He put his arm around her and together they watched the dazzling fireworks show.

"It's so beautiful." Gabriella whispered. Troy nodded.

Soon they began to move again and the fireworks were over. They got off the Ferris wheel and walked towards where they had set up a blanket to watch the fireworks.

"Thank you so much for tonight Troy." Gabriella said as they sat down on the sloped ground. "I had a great time."

"Even though you were afraid of going onto the Ferris wheel because it went so high?" Troy asked. Gabriella didn't say anything for a moment.

"When we were watching the fireworks on the Ferris wheel, I thought about something. I thought that life's to short to be afraid of things. I guess that being afraid of something is a waste of time. You'll spend all your life worrying about something that you miss out on all the fun that it brings. I thought that maybe I shouldn't be afraid; I shouldn't miss out on all the stuff that requires height. In stead I should be enjoying life while it's still here." Gabriella said thoughtfully. She looked at Troy.

"Wow, so you conquered your fear of heights?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"I think. There may be times when I might be afraid a little, but now I know that even if I'm afraid, I shouldn't be." Gabriella told him. He nodded to show that he understood.

"I had a great time too." He said laying back to look at the stars. Gabriella followed his gaze and stared at all the stars in the sky. There were so many of them. Time crept by slowly and soon they had to leave. Troy sat up and Gabriella smiled at him as they both stood up to pack up their things.

The band had just begun to play their last song of the night, the National Anthem. Gabriella and Troy listened for a moment before making their way home.

"Tonight was a beautiful night," Gabriella commented.

"Yeah," Troy said. They stopped at Gabriella's house first.

"Thank you again Troy, I couldn't have thought of a better way to spend the 4th of July." Gabriella said. She gave Troy a quick kiss before saying good bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said. Gabriella nodded. She opened her door, waved good bye, and went inside.

Troy walked home thinking about that night. It had been a wonderful time with Gabriella. As he stepped into his front door he said to himself,

"She's right. Life's to short."

THE END.

   

SO… WHAT DID YOU THINK? THAT WAS MY FIRST ONESHOT. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HAD FUN WRITING IT. PLEASE REVIEW!

   

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!

   


	2. Author's Note please read

**Hey guys!**

**Even though this story hasn't gotten a lot of reviews, I wanna thank everyone who took the time to review. When I read the reviews one of them wanted me to make my story a full length story. I don't know if I will, because I'll have to come up with an idea. **

**So, I might keep the story going. The chance of it being a full length story are a 50/50 chance. I have one other story that is up, and one that I am working on and will post soon. **

**So while I think of an idea, pass the time while reading my other story: **

**Singing For You**

**Please review because I am in desperate needs of reviews. I only have 6 for What Will Happen Next, but they were wonderful reviews, and I know that we can raise that number! If you already read and reviewed thank you and i will keep updating ASAP! **

**OK, so now that you guys are probably sleeping, because I'm going on and on about boring stuff. So I'll let you go and read my other one! Oh and keep and eye out for my new story which should be out in no time. I'm either naming it Secrets in Ink, or Under the Street Lights. It is a Troyella duh! **

**Thanks for listening to me! **

**Lakisha Adele Kane **


End file.
